<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countdown to Loss by PinkNeonAZURE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593951">Countdown to Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE'>PinkNeonAZURE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags to Added, Alternate Universe - Everyone is 18+, Alternate Universe - Maria Cadenzavna Eve owns a car, Alternate Universe - Miku is part of S.O.N.G. and uses Shenshoujing, Alternate Universe - Post XV, Alternate Universe - Quirks only exist in Musutafu, Alternate Universe - Solomon's Cane still exists, Author made XDU canon, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Flustered Yukine Chris, I'm not good at tagging, Kazanari Tsubasa is also bad at feelings, Mechvaranus (mentioned), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Momria, Multi, Pretty much everyone is OOC, Protective Kohinata Miku, Series Crossover - Freeform, Tachibana Hibiki is a dork, Yukine Chris is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to take over the world using the Yggdrasil system, the self-proclaimed 'God' of Earth, Shem-Ha Mephorash was taken down by the Candidates of the Symphogear, expelled with the golden light transmited by every human being and channeled by the one she calls <em>'God-Slayer'</em>.</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>Life for the candidates had returned to normal, with the Spring season around the corner, Tachibana Hibiki spent her Christmas with her friends and continued on with her life, eager to graduate from the <em>Lydian</em> alongside her best friend, Kohinata Miku.</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>But even so, fate doesn't let them rest as mistakes from the past calls them for one last mission.</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>Underneath the stars on a hillside where their new home city can be viewed fully, Hibiki and her new friends, Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto, sat and watched the night sky, each twinkling star telling a story of its own.</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>Words are left unsaid as a question hangs in the air. A question only a true <em>hero</em> can answer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Additional Relationships to be added, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa, Tachibana Hibiki/Kohinata Miku, Tachibana Hibiki/Kohinata Miku/Yukine Chris, Tachibana Hibiki/Midoriya Izuku, Yukine Chris/Bakugou Katsuki, tsukuyomi shirabe/akatsuki kirika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thanks to everyone whose reading this fic.<br/>I'm probably only posting one chapter and another one later in the month. (If school don't take me over...)<br/>I'm also gonna drift off both series' plot and canon facts. It's an AU after all!<br/>Thanks for reading, guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark figure opened the chest he had found and opened it. The object inside shining upon unconcelment and he took it out. The cane's crystal reflecting it's light on all the broken mirrors and glass in the room.</p><p>This is exactly what he'd been looking for.</p><p>
  <em>Solomon's Cane.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>A little girl ran around in the park, looking for her ball she'd been playing with. She wandered away from her caretakers until she found the object she'd been looking for. Unfortunately, the ball had landed in some sort of sticky pile. She turned around to walk back to her caregivers, when she heard a sort of groan behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a big creature. She shrieked and ran away. The Noise took this distress and started attacking, turning multiple people into a puddles of carbon. Some attempted to use their quirks on them, but it had no effect. More of them appeared, attacking the people and causing wide-spread panic.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hibiki heard a slight buzzing in her ears. She begged for Miku to turn it off, but her best friend seemed to ignore her pleas. She woke up from her bed and stretched. Assuming that Miku was in the kitchen making breakfast, She simply took her phone, which was making noise, and went to turn off the alarm.</p><p>She scratched her head and got up to her morning activities. Then she sat went through her closet looking for her school uniform. Once she got her uniform on, she went to the kitchen about to ask Miku where her sneakers were when she realized that she wasn't there.</p><p>"Oh no!"</p><p>She suddenly remembered it was a Sunday and that she had to go to S.O.N.G. HQ. She hurried back to her room and digged through the closet for her S.O.N.G. uniform. In that moment, her phone rang. It was a video call from Chris. Picking up her phone while struggling to put her boots on, she answered.</p><p>"Hibiki! Did you fuckin' oversleep again!" Chris' voice was static through the phone.</p><p>"Yes! And I'm late, I know and I'm sorry." She apologized as she finally got her boots on.</p><p>"You can be lucky Genjurou and Tsubasa haven't made it yet. Get here now! Shinji is on his way." Chris said as she hung up.</p><p>Hibiki grabbed her jacket as it was a snowy morning and made her way out the school gates. She saw Shinji break in front of her and she got in the car.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hibiki walked into HQ to find everyone waiting for Genjurou. Tsubasa had made it but Genjurou was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Elfnein walked in with a clipboard in her hand. "I'm gonna go ahead and start the presentation. Since the seven of you are here, that will be okay. Genjurou can be informed later."</p><p>She sat down at her usual seat and bought up a slide image on the holographic projector. "As you know, we, under the Japanese Goverment, are still in pursuit of the relic known as 'Solomon's Cane' because of it's destructive ability to create the International Special Disaster classified as 'Noise'."</p><p>"Get to the point." Chris interrupted, not wanting to remember her past actions. Elfnein, upon seeing her visibly <em>flinch</em>, did as requested. "Two weeks ago, there was a report from the City of Musutafu, stating strange creatures appearing out of nowhere and attacking the citizens. According to these reports, there have been a number of about twenty-four casualties."</p><p>She switched the slide on the projector to one of the new threat. "And with the pictures provided, these seem to be a new variant of Noise, which I've dubbed 'Karma Noise'. This new variant seem to be smarter than the regular Noise and harder to take down, as they have the unusual ability to kill and disinigrate multiple people without it back firing, and they seem to appear in places with a high concetration of people or <em>Phonic Gain</em>."</p><p>"What does this have to do Solomon's Cane?" Shirabe asks as she raised her hand slightly.</p><p>Elfnein walks up to the front of them and starts pacing. "We have recieved word that said relic might be in the hands of someone who currently resides in Musutafu. The Goverment sent us to go to Musutafu and find Solomon's Cane and destroy it, before this person manages to complete whatever their planning. Beacause judging by the casualties which have happened, It's definitely not good."</p><p>"Okay, But what about the school year, we can't leave now, the school year is about to begin in two months." Chris dejected, her arms crossed.</p><p>"Well that has been taken care of." Genjurou said as he walked into the room.</p><p>Chris quirked up her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and how?" She asked the old man.</p><p>"You'll be finishing your high school in Musutafu. You five have already been de-registered from <em>The Lydian</em>." He answered her as he walked up to the command desk and bought up a website to the projector.</p><p>"<em>UA</em> High School?" Chris read the header and crossed her arms. "Never heard of it."</p><p>"Look we don't have much time, You girls had better get to packing up. We're leaving at nineteen-hundred." Genjurou said as he left the headquaters.</p><p>"Whatever, Old man. Whose coming to help me pack? I have a lot of things." Chris asked.</p><p>Hibiki put her arm around her. "Sure! Me and Miku will help you after we're done." Chris smiled at her. "Ok, Thanks. In the meantime, I'll start."</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hibiki and Miku were helping Chris pack up when they had finished up their dorm room.</p><p>"Hey! Chris-chan. These are the last of them!" Hibiki said as she put the last box down in the living room.</p><p>"Alright. I'm coming." The short girl came from the bathroom with all her personal belongings and put it in a box. She stood next to Hibiki and took a look around one last time and sighed. "I'm sure gonna miss this place." She breathed out.</p><p>"Hey remember that time, Miku and I threw flour on your head while you were alseep." Hibiki giggled as she reminised.</p><p>Chris turned to her slapped her arm. "You guys still have to pay for that. I still had flour in my hair for an entire week." She waved her arms dramatically in the air.</p><p>Miku giggled as she clung on to Hibiki and flicked her head. "Yeah, yeah. We'll make sure to take you out sometime. Didn't Kirika say we should meet at the landing pad?" She said as she let go of Hibiki.</p><p>Chris fished out her cellphone and checked the group message. "Yes. I guess we should go. The old man said he would sent the other agents to pick up our luggage." She slightly grumbled.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Chris walked up to the group of Tsubasa, Kirika and Shirabe. Maria was still busy and Miku and Hibiki walked slowly behind. "So, what's up?"</p><p>"Well, I was thinking we could spent the rest of the day at the Amusement park. After all, we've practically spent the last five years here. We can't leave just like this." Shirabe explained.</p><p>"Yeah, She's right." Miku said as she and Hibiki made it to the group. "Where's Maria though? Isn't she coming?"</p><p>"Yes. She just has to finish up something for me and her." Tsubasa answered her, slightly blushing.</p><p>A white jeep pulled up in front of the group. The car window rolled down to reveal Maria sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey, Shirabe texted me her idea to go to the Amusement park and I decided to drive us there. Get in."</p><p>Tsubasa sat in the passanger seat while Hibiki, Miku and Chris sat behind, following them was Elfnein, Kirika and Shirabe. The car drove off in the direction of the Amusement park. Maria turned up the radio and relaxed her hands on the steering wheel. It was her first time driving without her driving instructor. She had been practicing for about while now and finally got her own car.</p><p>Turning back while at a stop light, she saw that everyone was quiet. She realised that everyone probably wanted to have their own conversations. She bought up the windows which divided the car in three, leaving Tsubasa and Maria to their own thoughts.</p><p>"So, what are you thinking about?" Maria asked in a sort of cough, breaking the awkward silence.</p><p>Tsubasa looked up from the window she was staring through. "Just about the trip. I know we're only going for a year, but I feel like I'll be leaving a piece of me here. I mean, with Kanade's death and all." She sighed.</p><p>"Do you miss her?"</p><p>Tsubasa went back to staring out the window. "Yes, Before I met you guys, she was the only friend I had. She taught me a lot of things. I wish she was here." She sighed once more as she thought back to her friend.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Maria sighed as she thought back to her sister. "Well, I know I'll always have Serena with me, so I'll be okay. I also have you." She added as she smiled at her.</p><p>"Really?" Tsubasa stared wide-eyed at her.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>That got her blushing. She turned back to the car window, trying to hide her feelings. She remembered when they fought against <em>Millarc</em> before. She had encouraged her to find her pride again. She was really thankful to her fot helping her. That was when these feelings had developed for Maria. Surely it was something more than friendship. But she couldn't betray Kanade like that. Even though Kanade had told her to let go of her, that was the one thing she couldn't do.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Everyone got out of the car and then Maria drove off, looking for a parking space.</p><p>"Where's are we going first, dess!" Kirika asked, practically shouting.</p><p>"I don't know, What would be more fun?" Elfnein piped up.</p><p>"We should split up into groups and go on the diffrent rides and then meet up at the fair. How does that sound?" Miku proposed.</p><p>"Okay, But I'll be waiting for Maria. You guys can go along though." Tsubasa said as she stopped the walk.</p><p>"Alright! Me, Miku and Chris are going together!" Hibiki shouted as she flung her arms around them both.</p><p>"Seriously? Okay. Just don't get all lovey dovey next to me." Chris waved her hand, a hint of smirk on her lips.</p><p>"That leaves me, Shirabe and Elfnein. Come on, dess!" Kirika said as she pulled the two girls along.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"So, Where do we go?" Elfnein asked as she oogled the number of rides surrounding her. Immediately, one caught her attention. According to the kanji, It was titled 'The Tornado'. She squealed as she ran up to the line.</p><p>"This looks fun! Let's go here!" She jumped as she pulled Kirika and Shirabe. "I'm sorry Kiri-chan, but I can't go on this ride. My stomach won't be able to take it." Kirika furrowed her brows as she continued. "But, I'll gladly be here with a bowl for the two of you." She giggled a bit as she stepped out of the line.</p><p>Elfnein pulled Kirika as the line moved. "I can't wait to know what's it's like to be in a 'tornado'. You know, Kirika-san, ninety percent of experts say that-" She suddenly felt a warm hand over her mouth, as she looked up at Kirika in confusion.</p><p>Kirika gently removed her hand from her face as she explained. "I don't mean to offend you, Elfnein-chan, but today is a day of fun. Not facts, So, No facts!" Kirika explained. Elfnein nodded as the got to the front of the line. "You're absolutely right, Kirika-san. Let's go!" She pulled Kirika into the ride and they got strapped down for extra safety.</p><p>The ride started spinning and Elfnein screamed of fear. Kirika was laughing. The ride angled and she Shirabe with a bowl in hand and she questioned her with a look. She pointed at Elfnein, who wouldn't stop shrieking. "Elfnein-chan, Isn't this awesome, dess!" Elfnein shook her head in response.</p><p>"I knew that a part of me didn't want to go on this ride." As soon as she said that, her eyes glowed a deep ruby red and then reverted back to it's regualar color. Kirika knew that Carol had taken over. "I can't believe you convinced her to go on this crazy ride." She spoke as the ride slowed. "She wanted to go!" Kirika protested as the ride came to a stop.</p><p>They both made it down, Kirika slightly wobbling as Carol took her on her shoulder. Shirabe ran up to them, bowl in hand. She smirked at Kirika, who rejected the object before throwing up behind her. "Why do I never listen to you?" She asked herself as she stood up staight.</p><p>Shirabe giggled. "When will you ever learn, Kiri-chan." She turned to Carol and offered her the bowl. "No thanks, I'll be ok-" She suddenly grabbed the bowl and threw up in it. Her voice had changed back to Elfnein. She slightly panted as she handed the bowl back to Shirabe. "I will never do that again."</p><p>Shirabe giggled once more as she patted her back. "Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. Didn't Carol want to go anywhere?" She asked about the alchemist. "I don't know. I don't think so, she's not particullarly into team building." Elfnein answered the twin-tailed girl.</p><p>"Let's go, dess! I wanna ride with Shirabe-san this time!" She went on the hug the girl, unaware of the bowl in her hand. "Careful, Kiri-chan!" She slightly scolded. "I'd better go throw this away."</p><p>As Kirika waved back, she caught sight of Tsubasa and Maria, who looked like they were signing autographs. She waved at them and Tsubasa waved back.</p><p>"Who was that?" Maria came up behind her. "It was <em>Akatsuki</em>. She, <em>Tsukuyomi</em> and Elfnein seemed like they were having fun." Maria chuckled a bit as she grabbed Tsubasa's shoulder and shook her slightly. "You should seriously loosen up, Tsubasa. Have you never been to an amusement park?"</p><p>Tsubasa shook her head. Maria chuckled once more as she started walking. "Well, I'm gonna make sure your first time will be special." Tsubasa blushed a bit at her choice of words, but all was forgotten when Maria started walking faster. She eventually caught up to her, walking next to her while eyeing all the goods layed out. It wasn't until Maria stopped in front of a children ride, her smile faded.</p><p>"What is it, Maria?" Tsubasa asked her as she stood closer to her. She saw a stray tear stream down Maria's cheek. "Well, It's just that, Me and Serena would always go on this ride. No matter what age we were. It reminds me so much of her." She hiccuped a bit. Tsubasa gave her and awkward side-hug in an attempt to comfort her. "I know it pains you to think about her, but, as you said earlier, You have me. To talk about all your problems, your dreams, your wishes, anything."</p><p>She held her hands in her own, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was a bit foward of her, but she knew she needed it. "Thanks, Tsubasa. I'm so glad I have a friend like you." She leaned into her a bit. Tsubasa heart panged at the mention of "friend". She was a little hurt that Maria saw her as nothing more than a friend, but what could she do.</p><p>"They're definitely having fun." Chris scoff as she looked in Tsubasa and Maria's direction. Hibiki still hadn't found something to do and she was getting bored. "Seriously, Hibiki. You'd better find something to do or I'm going back to the car." Chris said angrily to Hibiki. "Don't worry, Chris-chan, I already found it!" She pointed towards a rollercoaster. Miku gulped a bit. "Hibiki, is that even safe?" Hibiki smiled as she started walking towards the line. "I'm sure!"</p><p>"Well, If you say so?" Miku followed her and so did Chris. They eventually got to the front and gave the man thre their tickets. Chris sat between Miku and Hibiki, Miku pulling the bar to keep them from flinging out of the ride.</p><p>"Have you ever even been on this ride?" Chris asked, trying to sound annoyed. "Yes, I have, with my dad! It was so fun!" She waved her arms in the air excitedly. Chris stared at her, wondering how she could forgive her father for him being selfish and talk about him as if nothing happened. It was suprising how she always looked on the bright side of things. That was one of the reasons she admired her.</p><p>She was about to say something, but the ride had started. The excitement of the ride made her heart pound. She turned to see Hibiki's arms in the air while Miku held on to her tight. Evetually, the three of them held on to each other and started laughing. Hibiki swore her stomach was about to burst and her sides were sore from laughing too much.</p><p>The ride slowed and Miku was first to jump out. She was looking a little pale. Hibiki also came out, still clutching her sides while she laughed. Chris came out last, slightly panting from the ride.</p><p>"Guys, I think we should something calmer. That ride was too much for me." Chris said as she pointed her head towards the ferris wheel. "Perfect. I'll call everyone to meet there." Miku said as she bought out her phone and shot a text to the group chat.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"So, where's Maria and Tsubasa?" Shirabe asked meanwhile Kirika was trying to fight with Carol over a box of popcorn. Suprisingly, She really had a thing for the sour cream flavour.</p><p>"We're here. We were just signing some things." Maria explained as she Tsubasa came and joined the group. Hibiki giggled. "Autographs, huh?" Tsubasa tilted her head a bit, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"So, what is it?" Carol asked as she crossed her arms. She finally surrendered the box to Kirika. "Chris was thinking that we could go to the ferris wheel. And after that, make a food stop and play games."</p><p>"Yeah. That seems like an awesome plan, dess!" Kirika latched onto Shirabe arm as everyone got in line. "I think we should keep our groups. But I guess Carol didn't have a choice. Do wanna change groups?" Miku asked her.</p><p>The small girl shook her head. "I think it's better I leave Kirika ad Shirabe alone, I'm ok on my own." Miku shrugged. "Alright. Oh, the carts are here. Let's go." Miku lead Chris into one of the baskets, and Hibiki came after. Once again, she was sitting in between them both.</p><p>"Oh great. Now I have to listen to you two say sweet nothings to each other. How boring." She sunk into the chair. Hibiki looked at her in confusion. "I don't see the problem. You never said you felt uncomfortable before, and-" She got cut off by Chris. "Don't worry about it, Hibiki." She responded as she crossed her arms. She was definitely jealous.</p><p>"Why does Chris-chan look angry?" Kirka asked as she saw them from the front. Shirabe shrugged. "You know Chris-chan. She can get angry over anything. She'll probably feel better once she gets down."</p><p>Kirika wrapped her arms around Shirabe as she stared off into the sunset. "I enjoy moments like this." She sighed. Shirabe put her chin on Kirika's head. "Yeah, Me too." She sighed calmly. She would definitely kill for moments like this.</p><p>Meanwhile, Carol watched them. She wondered if there was anyone for her out there. She had lost everything besides Elfnein, who obviously did care for her a lot. But like she said earlier. She would be fine on her own.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Well, that was a fun day!" Kirika commented as they made it to the fair. Hibiki looked around at the games and items. Her eyes landed on a giant white teddy bear. She pointed at it excitedly. "I have to have it!" She went on to pay the attendent, who then gave her three balls. She threw the first and the second and missed both.</p><p>Miku came next to her and cheered her on. She evntually won the live-sized bear and carried it on her back. Tsubasa checked on the various items on sale. Eventually, she caught sight of a double-winged necklace.</p><p>She immediately recognised the symbol. It was the Zwei Wing logo. Maria came up to her and asked what is it. She stuck her finger out at the object. The woman at the stand came towards them.</p><p>"Oh that, That's a necklace from the Zwei Wing duo. It's very rare. People say that this one belonged to one of them. What was her name again?" She looked up in thought.</p><p>"<em>Kanade</em>." Tsubasa whispered.</p><p>"Yes, that was her! No one knows what happened to her. About seven years ago, she disappeared, leaving her partner alone, who rose up the charts alone. Eventually she formed a new duo with this other girl from the US." The woman chuckled. "I do believe they are called the 'Queens of Music'."</p><p>Maria put her arm around Tsubasa, comforting her. "Do you want it?" She asked her softly. Tsubasa looked up to her and a forced smile etched its way onto her face. "Yes." She said ever so softly.</p><p>Maria payed the woman and gave Tsubasa the necklace. She asked her to help her wear it. After they were done. They went up to the group. "What were you two doing?" Elfnein asked them both. Maria and Tsubasa looked at other before Maria responded. "We were taking a trip down memory lane.</p><p>"Okay?" Elfnein said a little confused. Miku and Hibiki came back with food for everyone. They found a few benches and sat down enjoying each other company. Chris looked at Kirika who was eating ice-cream. Who eats ice-cream this late. Then she saw her smear a little on Shirabe's nose. Then they both giggled. She smiled at them. They were surely lucky to have each other.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard her phone ring. She pulled it out from her pocket. It was Genjurou calling. "Who is it, Chris-chan?" Miku asked her as she furrowed her brows. "It's the old man. He probably wants us to get back. It's almost time to leave." Maria looked through her purse for her keys. "Alright then, let's go. I don't wanna be late. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can unpack."</p><p>"Okay! Miku, can you help me with the bear? You're already done eating." Hibiki asked the girl. "Sure!" Miku took the bear and put it on her back like Hibiki did earlier.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"So, how did the amusement park go, guys?" Aoi asked the group of girls. Elfnein and Aoi were in the cockpit, meanwhile everyone was in the back. Shinji flew the helicopter in front of them, taking other agents of S.O.N.G. with them. "It went great, dess!" Kirika answered her with a smile. Hibiki, Miku, Shirabe and Tsubasa were currently asleep, leaving Chris, Kirika and Maria awake.</p><p>Tsubasa layed Maria's shoulders while Shirabe did the same to Kirika. Chris currently sat between Hibiki and Miku again. They both layed on her shoulders, tired from 'having fun' as Hibiki said earlier. She sighed. "Since when does Tsubasa sleep?" Chris remarked jokingly. Maria shook her head. "Trust me, She had a really bad day." Maria answered her, while Tsubasa shifted a little.</p><p>"Really? How so?" Kirika asked her. Maria shook her head slightly. "She prefered I don't tell anyone." Maria answered the blonde as she put her head on Tsubasa's. "I suppose it's getting late now. I'm going to get some rest. Wake me when we get there." Maria said and drifted off to sleep there after.</p><p>"Maria-san is right. I'm also gonna get some shut eye. Goodnight, Kirika." Chris said through a yawn as she leaned her head on Hibiki. Kirika sighed and bought out her phone. She wasn't going to sleep anytime so she decided to play some games.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"We're here!" Aoi announced as they touched down at the S.O.N.G. facility in Musutafu. Hibiki rubbed the sleep away from her eyes as she got up from her position. "Hey, guys. We're here." She shook Chris, who was slightly drooling. Hibiki tried to stiffle her giggles as Chris stirred. "We're here?" She asked as she stretched her arms. Miku yawned slightly as she opened her eyes.</p><p>They eventually made their landing and everyone got out. Kirika breathed in the morning air that surrounded her. She looked down to see that the street was full of people going about their day. "So, this is where we'll be spending the year." She stated as she puffed out her chest a bit.</p><p>"I guess it is, Kirika-san." Elfnein answered her.</p><p>"Let's just hope this year isn't as <em>shitty</em> as last year." Chris crossed her arms. Hibiki looked back at her. "Yeah, and besides,"</p><p>She opened her arms for a group hug. "It's <em>All for One</em>..." Everyone gathered around her. "...and <em>One for All</em>!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back after eight days of writer's block. (seriously, it was a painful experience.)</p><p>Also, I apologize in advance if this chapter is tad bit boring, Especially the fight scene. I honestly tried but I'm just not that good when it comes to fight scenes.</p><p>But enough of that, here is chapter two. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genjurou lead the girls to their current rooms. "You'll be here for about a month or so. We're still making arrangements for a penthouse if possible. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable." He said as the girls walked in.</p><p>"Seriously. This place is kinda cramped." Chris narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room.</p><p>"Well, I guess it will have to do. I mean, it's only a month, right?" Shirabe said as she sat on one of the beds. Kirika nodded as she came and sat next to her. "Yeah. Besides, we've been through much worse." She said as flashbacks of her time at <em>F.I.S.</em> reappeared in her mind.</p><p>"By the way, here's are you acceptance letters for UA. Inside are your class schedules and other things." Genjurou said as he handed out the letters to them.</p><p>"I honestly don't think this is neccessary. After all, the <em>goverment</em> is funding this." Chris scoffed as she took her letter.</p><p>Hibiki took her own and opened it. "I'm in class 3-A. How 'bout you guys?" Miku came towards her with her letter. "Yeah, me too." They both looked towards Chris and she shrugged. "It's probably the same."</p><p>"Well, I guess you'd better start unpacking." Genjurou said as he left them to their own privacy.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Hey, who wants to go explore the city a bit? I'm bored in here." Kirika complained as she layed back in her bed. "Yeah, she's right? There's nothing to do here." Chris agreed as she put down her phone on the counter.</p><p>"What if we were to get lost?" Miku worried. Hibiki patted on the back. "Don't worry, Miku. There's no way we could lost." She chuckled a bit.</p><p>Chris sighed as she took out her grey <em>bunny</em> bagpack. "I'm definitely going. Whose coming with me?"</p><p>Maria came from the kitchen and joined the conversation. "I think we should all just go sight-seeing and then meet back here. How does that sound?" She proposed and she put her hands on her hips.</p><p>Everyone agreed to her plan. They went to the main room to ask Aoi if they could explore and she agreed. She had told them to make it back for curfew, which was seven at the latest. Elfnein had stayed since she had to start looking for any clues.</p><p>Everyone went outside the building and Maria bought out her phone. She opened a digital map she had of Musutafu and sent it on the group chat. "I sent a map to the group chat of Musutafu. On there I marked off S.O.N.G's location, in case you guys get lost." She explained as everyone got out their phones.</p><p>"I guess it will be okay, then." Hibiki smiled at Miku. "Let's go."</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Once again, everyone had spilt up and gone their own way. Hibiki, Miku and Chris went to the mall to buy some things for their rooms. Hibiki spotted a pair of black and orange sneakers in the window of a store.</p><p>Her eyes were practically sparkling looking at them. She got so caught up in her 'window shopping' she didn't hear Miku calling for her.</p><p>"Hibiki!"</p><p>She jolted, turning around to see Chris shaking her head disaprovingly at her. "What?" She asked. Chris sighed. "Miku wants us to go to the grocery store. Are you just gonna stand there and <em>admire things</em> or are you coming."</p><p>Hibiki scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Chris-chan." She chuckled awkwardly. "What are you staring at anyways?" Chris asked her while they walked over to Miku.</p><p>"Just a pair of really cool sneakers." She chuckled once more. Chris smiled to herself. <em>So Hibiki likes those sneakers.</em> They made it over to Miku who had been on her phone, viewing the map from the group. She looked up to see Hibiki and Chris coming over. "What was she looking at that got her so lit up?" Miku said, smirking at Hibiki a bit.</p><p>"She saw what she claims is 'a pair of really cool sneakers'" Chris answered her using air quotes. Miku giggled at her as they walked on. "I guess we should get to the store, now." She added as they walked on.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Kiri-chan, Are you sure you'll be able to finish all of that?" Kirika and Shirabe were currently sitting in a park bench. They had been at an ice-cream stand and after they decided to relax before continuing on their journey.</p><p>"What? What's the problem?" She asked. Kirika had ordered the strangest combination of ice-cream. It was a mix of coffee, vanilla and lemonade. Shirabe wasn't even sure that lemondae flavoured ice-cream existed!</p><p>She sighed. Kirika did really strange things at times, but that's why she loved her. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." Shirabe turned away and blushed slightly.</p><p>Kirika shrugged and she continued. Shirabe went back to her own cone as she tried forgetting her current thoughts. Kirika obviously thought of her as only a sister, and she didn't want to ruin that relationship just because of some feelings.</p><p>They eventually finished their snack and continued walking through the city. "Hey, look!" Kirika said as she pointed towards a photobooth. Shirabe gasped slightly. "It's a photobooth!" Without another word, Kirika pulled them inside.</p><p>After a few minutes, they got out and their photos got printed.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking after Chris and Miku, Hibiki found herself standing in the middle of a grocery store. Chris and Miku were talking about something, which she couldn't quite make out. She was practically falling asleep. She finally decided to speak.</p><p>"Can I please walk around? This is boring!" She complained.</p><p>Chris sighed as she turned to her. "If this was boring, why did you decide to come?" She crossed her arms at her. Hibiki hung her head low mumbling something. Chris sighed once more. "Alright. Go look for red bean paste for me at least."</p><p>Hibiki shook her head quickly. "What if I get lost?"</p><p>Chris chuckled at her. "There are signs and displays everywhere. you'll find your way around." She explained as she pointed at the one above them.</p><p>"Ok." Hibiki mumbled as she walked on. She wandered around the store for a few moments until she found the isle she was looking for. It was then she heard her phone ring and she bought it out.</p><p>Kirika and Shirabe had texted their pictures to the group chat. She smiled at the screen as she responded with a text. She then put her phone away and went on look for her current subject. Scampering into the almost empty isle, she scanned her surroundings until her gaze landed on what she'd been searching for. <em>Bingo.</em></p><p>With a can of red bean paste in one hand, she proceeded to walk out the isle, eyes glued to the screen phone, giggling at the meme Kirika had sent.</p><p>Unforntunately, she doesn't see the figure coming towards her as she turned a corner. She collided with them head first against thier chest and falls back landing on her butt.</p><p>"Oh no! I'm sorry" She starts to apologize as she stands up, offering a hand to stranger with more apologies.</p><p>Soft hands take her own as the figure stands up. It's only then when she sees his face thats she feels she will melt right there. Maybe it was just her, but <em>goodness</em>, he was handsome.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, I should've more payed attention." he smiled at her and she finally comes back to reality. She awkwardly let go of his hand and smiled in an effort to make things less awkward. "I'm Tachibana Hibiki, by the way." As she introduced herself, she couldn't help but examine his features. His face was innocent looking, with big emerald eyes and freckles that dusted his cheeks and his nose.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Midoriya Izuku." He introduced himself with a smile, and then handed her the can of red bean paste. "You dropped this." He said as he handed it back to her. "Oh, thank you."</p><p>They eventually find themselves falling in pleasant conversation as Hibiki made her way over to Chris and Miku. Miku spotted sight of them and called Hibiki over. "Hey, you got the paste?" Miku asked as she saw her holding it. "Yes." She handed it over to her.</p><p>It was then she heard a throat clear she remembered about Izuku. "Oh, sorry. Guys, I want you to meet Midoriya Izuku." He waved his hand awkwardly at them. "Hi, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kohinata Miku and she is Yukine Chris." Miku introduces herself and Chris.</p><p>"So, Hibiki, which school do you go to?" Izuku asks the light-haired brunette. She turns to him as she tries to remember. "It's UA, Hibiki." Chris reminds her. His eyes light up at the mention of the name.</p><p>"Oh, really. I go there too. But I've never seen you. Which course are you in?" He asked her as they start to move away from Chris and Miku. "I believe it's the Hero Course. We just moved to Musutafu from Tokyo." Hibiki explains as she recalls her acceptance letter. "I think we're in class 3-A."</p><p>"So you guys must be the transfer students Mr. Aizawa told us about. That's great!" He smiled at her as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "It's not quite what you think." She mumbled. He looked back at her with a questioning look and she smiled innocently at him. "Forget I said anything."</p><p>She watched him intently as he bought out his phone. "Do you mind if I have your number. I mean, we're gonna be in the same class after all." She smiled for real this time as she nodded. "Sure." Taking the from his hand, she puts in the number and saves it and then hands it back to him.</p><p>"Thank-" He's interrupted when the ground shakes suddenly and Hibiki nearly falls over. The shaking stops and she sees Miku and Chris running towards them. They make it to them and Chris tells Hibiki that Aoi called.</p><p>"Sorry, Izuku. I have to go. Please stay away from this area." She warned him as the three girls left, leaving a confused Izuku standing there.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Noise outbreak: about three casualties. More keep arriving and destroying the area."</p><p>Hibiki looked back up at Chris, who had shot a Noise from behind Hibiki. Chris and Miku were busy with suprise attacks meanwhile Hibiki fought physically and helped any civilians that could've been injured.</p><p>She saw a little girl who was about to be crushed when she rushed in and wrapped her arms around her, successfully pushing her out of the way. Glass shattered and sliced into Hibiki's back as they broke through a store window. She held the girl tight, protecting her from the glass all the while not trying to break her bones.</p><p>She let go of her when heard her mother call for her. She saw the ground below her get dark as something overshadowed her. She turned to see a Noise about to hit her when tackled it and smashed into a pillar, causing it to turn into dust.</p><p>She saw the pillar she had smashed bend in on itself causing the roof covering her to collapse on her.</p><p>"Hibiki!" Miku shouted as she saw what happened. She flew overan suddenly, the rubble exploded as Hibiki arose from the mess in her <em>Amalgam</em> Shield. She walked over to her and patted her head. "Thanks for worrying for me." Hibiki grinned at Miku.</p><p>Miku smiled at her as Hibiki's shield burst. "Yeah." She answered slightly flushed.</p><p>"Hey, you two! This is not time to flirt!" Chris shouted from a rooftop. She jumped down to the two girls. "Elfnein said that Maria and Tsubasa are having a bad time. We should go help them." Hibiki nodded. "Yeah, she's right. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Kirika slashed through a couple of Noise about to touch her. More came her way and she sent two blades towards them at incredibly high speed, slicing through the said entities. She looked towards Shirabe who was surrounded.</p><p>The black-haired girl extented her twin-blades and sliced through all of them, purple dust exploding from the Noise. She looked over her shoulder to see more Noise coming their way.</p><p>Shirabe ran towards her. "What do we do?" Kirika asked her, chest heaving a bit. Shirabe thought for a moment until a plan formilated in her mind. "Kiri-chan, I need an extra blade." She said as she took off her own hair blades.</p><p>"Okay?" Kirika said a little confused as she pulled of the blade off her scythe. She gave it to Shirabe who combined them into a sort of... Honestly, she couldn't tell. Also, it was the first time she'd seen Shirabe work with her hands, well, besides cooking. Either way, it was really <em>cute</em>.</p><p>"There. Kiri-chan, We're gonna play a game."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Maria extended her whip and slashed through the Noise which surrounded Tsubasa.</p><p>"Thanks, Maria." Tsubasa said as they hit each other back-to-back</p><p>Two red missiles flew over their heads and they turned over to see Chris, Miku and Hibiki.</p><p>"We're here to help!" Chris shouted at both of them.</p><p>They all spilt up and took out different group. One of the Noise swung its towards Hibiki's head. She dodged and delivered a punch as the gears on her forearms spun rapidly.</p><p>She kicked an oncoming Noise in their mid-section and then to the side of its head. Unfortunately, it grabbed her leg and flung her away. She fell to the ground with a thud.</p><p>She suddenly felt her arm get pulled back in a position that would surely rip it out of it's socket. A scream ripped itself from her throat. She then heard a gunshot as her arm was released.</p><p>"You owe me, you know. Next time, you might not be so lucky." Chris smirked as she help Hibiki up.</p><p>"Thanks, Chris-chan." She thanked her as she grabbed her hand. Suddenly, a large piece of metal came flying towards them. Hibiki stood in front of Chris and kicked the pieced away from them both. The metal almost hit Tsubasa, Maria stood in the way, bringing up her energy shield.</p><p>"You need to be more careful, Hibiki!" She shouted at them as she converted her sword into a whip and slashed through another group of Noise.</p><p>"There's too many! We need to take them out in one attack." Chris shouted as she shot homing arrows from her crossbows, creating an opening for Hibiki, who converted her armed gear into a large spear and slashing through the Noise in a row.</p><p>Tsubasa converted her katana into a larger sword and released blue lighting. "We have to try the S2CA Hexa-Conversion." She spoke up.</p><p>
  <em>But without Kirika or Shirabe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Shirabe kicked the object, towards Kirika, who deflected it back towards the Noise. Suddenly, pink ropes shot out of the device. Shirabe grabbed a hold of them, manuvering them like a yo-yo. She controlled the device as it flew at a high altitude.</p><p>She bought the object back down and it crash-landed in the middle of the group of Noise, destroying them all.</p><p>"Shirabe-san, Kirika-san. You need to come to the arena. They need you." Elfnein spoke to both of them through their headphones.</p><p>"Okay." They both said in unison and left their area to meet the other candidates.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Kirika summoned another copy of her scythe and combined them into giant scissor, riding as a witch's broom as she effectivily sliced through one group of Noise.</p><p>"Igalima is here!" She announced her as jumped off her armed gear. Shirabe came next to her converting her twin-blades back to normal from their riding state.</p><p>"Yeah. I can see your problem." She responeded while looking at Tsubasa.</p><p>"Tsubasa proposed the Hexa-coversion." Maria answered, looking towards the army of incoming Noise in the sunset.</p><p>Chris convertered to her reflectors first, getting ready to aimed. "Come-on guys." She chided the rest of the candidates.</p><p>Everyoe else activated their S2CA and waited for Chris' command to fire.</p><p>She looked for a weak spot on her lense, it would usaully indicate as purple. She eventually shouted for everyone to fire.</p><p>Everyone followed her order and fired at the same time, killing all the Noise coming their way.</p><p>Chris untensed as she let out the breathe she was holding. "It's finally over." She said. Hibiki smiled at her. "Yeah, that was really long fight. Now we can go home and rest."</p><p>A car from S.O.N.G. pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down to reveal Shinji. "I see you girls are tired. Get in, I'll drive you to the headquaters."</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknowest to them, a dark figure with cyan blue eyes followed them into the night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hibiki fell back on her bed with a long breathy sigh. She was definitely tired from the fight today.</p><p>Chris and Miku were in the kitchen with everyone else, while Hibiki went to their room. She was so exhausted. But right as she closed her eyes to sleep, her phone rang with an incoming text.</p><p>She sat upright with a grunt and took her phone from the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>Unknown Number at 20:45: Hey! It's Izuku from the grocery store! Is this your number?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You at 20:47: Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You at 20:47: What ya doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku at 20:48: Just finished having dinner with my mom. I'm outside stargazing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You at 20:49: Ooh! Wait, lemme go outside.</em>
</p><p>Hibiki stood from her bed and went outside to the balcony. It was true when he said it was a good time to stargaze. The clouds were completely cleared from the sky and was dotted with little sparkling dots, some big and some small.</p><p>She sighed, completely forgetting about texting Izuku. But, this moment was something she definitely needed. The past year was really chaotic. With the Shem-Ha situation and the kidnapping of Miku, the re-awakening of Carol, and the <em>extent of her feelings</em> towards Miku. She needed a breather.</p><p>Her reminising of the past year was cut short when her phone rang with a buzz.</p><p>
  <em>Izuku at 20:56: You outside?</em>
</p><p>She quickly shot him a reply.</p><p>
  <em>You at 20:56: Yeah. I was just thinking about the past. Last year was a crazy year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku at 20:57: You wanna talk about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You at 20:57: I wish I could, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. But one day you might know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku at 20:58: You must be in a really tight spot. I know how that feels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You at 20:59: Yeah.</em>
</p><p>The conversation pretty much ended after that. Izuku stayed outside watching the stars as some of them twinkled, some burned and some disappeared. The night sky was something different then what you'd find in some other countries or cities. It was truly a beautiful sight.</p><p>But even that couldn't stop the guilt from coming to eat him up. Only a few of his classmates knew of him being All Might's successor. That and it was his last year at UA. He'd eventually have to tell everyone the truth, even though he was risking a lot of trust and friendships he had made over the years.</p><p>But it was what he wanted. To be a hero. <em>Why did it feel so wrong now?</em></p><p>Deciding that he had enough worrying for now, he quickly shot Hibiki one last text before heading inside.</p><p>
  <em>Izuku at 21:16: See you later at school!</em>
</p><p>She loooked back down at her phone and sent him a reply.</p><p>
  <em>You at 21:17: Can't wait!</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The fateful day had finally come. The five girls were getting ready to go to school. Maria was in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone, meanwhile Tsubasa was still in bed. She was suprised to hear that she hadn't woken up.</p><p>Miku, Shirabe and Kirika sat at the table while Chris and Hibiki were still sleeping. It wasn't suprising. They both had no sense of punctuality - even though Chris wouldn't admit it. - But luckily they had woken up early.</p><p>Hibiki opened her eyes and realized what day it was and turned over to Chris, who was a complete mess. Her hair was splayed out everywhere and she was snoring loudly, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Hibiki stiffled a giggle as she stood up from her shared bed and went over to Chris. She shook her a little until she finally opened her eyes.</p><p>"What?" She asked, a hint of anger from her, probably from being woken up.</p><p>Hibiki leaned into her ear as she smirked. "It's time to go to school."</p><p>Hibiki leaned away from her and went to the bathroom. Chris fell back in her bed, her face completey red.</p><p>Suddenly, the doorknob turned and Miku walked in.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you guys woke up. Is Hibiki in the bathroom?"</p><p>"Yes." Chris breathed out. Miku noticed her complexion. "What happened?"</p><p>Chris sat back up, wiping away some dry saliva from the corner of her mouth. "It's nothing. Just a weird dream is all."</p><p>Miku opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Hibiki opened the door. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet. This just made Chris blush more. She stood up and ran into the bathroom.</p><p>Miku stared back at Hibiki, who just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Chris, who was done with her morning activities, headed to the kitchen where Hibiki and Miku were eating breakfast. Shirabe and Kirika had already left with Shinji to the school, meanwhile Genjurou waited for the three girls.</p><p>Once they were done with their slightly awkward breakfast, they went to the car waiting for them outside. After the registration process was completed, The principal had called the girls over for some...issues he had to discuss.</p><p>The ride to the school was particularly short. But the quicker they could get it done, the quicker they could settle into the day. The car pulled up infront of the school gates where students were entering.</p><p>The school was HUGE. Hibiki wasn't even sure if she was over exaggerating. It was definitely bigger than the Lydian.</p><p>At the gate was a woman who had insisted that they call her Nemuri. Hibiki had seen her picture around. There were posters of her and other heroes all around Musutafu. She took them four to the principal's office.</p><p>She was particularly 'loud and proud', As Chris would say. The same could be said about her outfit. Was this even allowed?</p><p>"Alright. We're here. I hope you enjoy your time here at UA." She turned to Genjurou. "What did you say your name was again?"</p><p>"Genjurou." Chris spoke up.</p><p>She looked at the short girl then back at Genjurou. "Ok." She placed her hands on her hips and swayed them a bit, while she answered in a seductive voice. "See you around, Genjurou." And with that, she walked away.</p><p>Chris snickered as he turned away. "Just get on with it." He grunted.</p><p>Miku knocked on the door and a voice assured them it was okay to come in.</p><p>When they walked in, they were met with a...</p><p>To be truthful, no one was sure what it was.</p><p>He was short and covered in fur. But one of the most noticable things was the scar across on of his eyes. He honestly looked adorable. It's kinda weird that 'someone like him' was the principal. Hibiki waved her arms in the air internally. She has official seen to many weird things in her life.</p><p>"Ah, you must be the older transfer students. Please sit down." He gesture to the chairs in front of his desk as he shifts a bit in his seat.</p><p>The three girls sit down meanwhile Genjurou remained standing. "Would you like anything?" He asked unexpectedly. They all shook their heads in response. He leaned back in his chair a bit, before continuing to speak.</p><p>"So," he begins. "I'm sure you understand the situation you and your 'operation' has put UA under."</p><p>He crosses him paws together - <em>how is that even possible?</em> - and continues. "While I totally disagree with your idea of using UA students in the battle of this certain object, I completely understand the current situation of our city's safety."</p><p>He turns to the side and stands up, starting to pace around. "Which is why I agreed, that and I was practically forced by the Japanese goverment. Other than that, I do believe it would be a great example of how 'other-worldy' UA can be."</p><p>He stops his pacing and sits back down. "Surely, since our city doesn't really particiate in worldly affairs as it used to, due to the uprising of quirks of course."</p><p>With that being said, he continues on with other topics such as their studies and classes.</p><p>When he's finished, they stood up and thanked the little man.</p><p>"I hope you have a wonderful experience here at UA." He said before they left.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The walk to Class 3-A was uneventful. Some students were still getting to their designated homerooms. Hibiki lagged on behing Miku as she admired the hallways, which was sort of weird. She didn't see when a figure was coming her way. She colided head first into their chest.</p><p>Upon realizing this close proximity, she backed away fast and started apologizing.</p><p>"Hey, don't sweat it." The male says. Looking up, she saw a male slightly taller than her, with purple spiky hair and, the most noticable, the dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>"Hibiki! Are you coming?!" She looked at his side to see Chris waiting for her. "Just a minute!" She shouted back.</p><p>She looked back at him to him holding out his hand. Smiling, she took his greeting. He gave her a loopsided grin. "I'm Hitoshi Shinsou, Class 3-B" She giggles a bit, introducing herself. "And I'm Tachibana Hibiki, Class 3-A"</p><p>His grin disappears. "3-A? You must be one of the transfer students, huh?" Hibiki can't help but to notice his slight drop. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He finger saluted her before walking off.</p><p>Hibiki walked over to Chris, albeit speed-walk, and they both made their way to Miku, who was standing in front of their homeroom.</p><p>"You ready, guys?" Miku asked the two girls.</p><p>They both nodded in unison and Miku knocked on the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that shit I wrote. (but like really, this has to be one of the worst chapters i've written. I might edit it at a later stage.)</p><p>Next chapter might come around next month. Until then...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming up: My terrible writing, very light melancholy/angst and Maria/Tsubasa fluff.</p><p>Not my best. I might start re-editing the other chapters.</p><p>But enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>Nobody answered when Miku knocked. For the second time, she knocked much louder, but again, no one answered.</p><p>Chris sighed before moving Miku out of the way and opening the door herself. When she walked in, she was met very colorful characters. She gestered for the other to girls to come in. Unfortunately no one had noticed the girls walk in.</p><p>Chris cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and to her suprise, everyone quieted down and looked towards their side of the classroom. Chris scratched the back of her head awkwardly before speaking, but was interrupted when someone else opened the door and walked in.</p><p>Everyone's gaze turned to the man who had entered.</p><p>He was tall with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair and tired eyes. <em>This must be Mr. Aizawa.</em></p><p>"Okay, New year, first day..." He trailed off when he saw the three girls in front of the classroom. He raised his eyebrow a bit before talking. "Who are you excatly?" He asked cautiously.</p><p>Miku stepped closer to him before she answered. "We're tranfer students."</p><p>His eyes narrowed before asking the next question. "Are you specifically from the Lydian?"</p><p>Miku nodded instead of responding with words.</p><p>Aizawa's expressions shifted quickly. First he appeared confused. Then a certain realization hit him. Afterwards, a look of anger spread across his face. His eyes glowed red as he turned around and left the classroom, loud sound echoing througout the class as the door slamming shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Practically kicking the door down, Aizawa walked into his boss' office and slammed his hands on the desk. The creature smiled at him, ignoring the glare that was being sent his way.</p><p>"Well," He practically batted his eyelashes.</p><p>"Well? Well!! May I please know why I was not informed of the fact that my class was chosen for this 'little problem'"</p><p>The furry creature continue to smile as he turned towards the large window, taking in the view of the bustling streets and large skyscraypers of the city. "Your class was chosen because your students have shown to be very prepared for situations like this."</p><p>He turned his chair back to Aizawa, who was already sitting in the chair in front of his medium-sized desk. "Remember their first year? The attack at the USJ?"</p><p>Aizawa rubbed his temples. He did not appreciate being angered this early in the morning especially by that rat of a boss nontheless. "Yes, but that wasn't planned, neither was everything else. It doesn't justify-"</p><p>"Shouta, I am aware you are concerned for the safety of all your students, I assure you, everything will be al-"</p><p>He stood up, slamming his hands onto the table again. "No, you listen to me. My problem is not just the safety, it's what my students could get into. I've heard what these girls have been through and that the power they hold is life-changing. I don't want any of this to affect my students."</p><p>Nezu sighed. He understood what he was trying to say, but the decision was made. No going back, and besides, Class A had proved to be one of the best throughout these three years. There was no way he was going back on his decision.</p><p>"As I said earlier, I believe your students are capable of handling this. Besides, The Goverment gave them one year to complete this mission of theirs. After that, they'll be gone. But what I also belive is that your students will learn about life outside of Musutafu. You understand with the current situation."</p><p>Aizawa sighed, his right eye twicthing slightly. "Alright. Do you have their records?" Nezu nodded, eyeing the three manila folders sitting on the right edge of his desk. Aizawa picked up the first one and opened it.</p><p>
  <em>Yukine Chris.</em>
</p><p>He'd heard that name before. Remembering from where, he looked back at his furry boss. "Is this the same daughter of Masanori Yukine? The one who went missing?" The creature in front of him nodded. "Yes. I was suprised myself. I thought she died in that terrorist bombing like her parents."</p><p>Aizawa nodded absentmindedly, remember some of his older memories. But, before melancholy could take him over, he stood from the seat and took the other two records, before leaving the lttle creture to his own devices.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Aizawa opened his classroom door and found the new students still standing in front, one of them conversating with Izuku. Maybe they know each other. Everyone immediately noticed the man walk in and took their proper seats.</p><p>"So." Aizawa begins. "I am sure that some you want to know why I stromed out earlier. But I cannot tell you. But, you will all know in due time." There shifting as he turns back to the new students. "I'm sure you understand the situation you guys have put us in."</p><p>They all nodded and went to find their seats.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hibiki, Chris and Miku found themselves standing the lunch line, food trays in hand. The rest of the morning had gone okay after Mr. Aizawa's 'outburst'. The classes weren't all that different from that of the Lydian.</p><p>Hibiki still sucked at Math, which was the subject most hated in her category. Science was okay and so was Japanese. She still strugged to keep up with English, though she'd gotten some tutoring from Maria at one point. Chris was doing well in most subjects, while Miku was having a hard time with the languages.</p><p>The three girls stood awkwardly in the cafeteria, still looking for a table to sit. Chris eventually found a empty table but Izuku had already called Hibiki over to his table.</p><p>Hibiki and Miku walked on until Miku noticed that Chris wasn't following.</p><p>"Chris-chan, you're not coming?" Miku turned back to her.</p><p>Chris shook her head no. "No, I found myself a seat. I'll be alright." Chris answered as she walked over to the empty table. Miku shrugged before walking to where Hibiki was seated.</p><p>Chris went over and sat down. She began eating her food in silence, save for the chatter going through the cafeteria. It wasn't until a few minutes later, she felt someone's gaze boring into the back of her head.</p><p>She turned and caught red eyes glaring at her. The ash-blonde who she didn't know the name of stuck his fork in his mouth while holding his stare. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to her own devices.</p><p>It wasn't long until she heard her name. She turned to see Kirika and Shirabe walking towards her empty table. Kirika plopped down in front of her, greeting her and Shirabe sat next to the blonde.</p><p>"Why you sitting alone?" Kirika asked her as took a bite out her sandwich. Chris played with the food on her plate before answering. "I don't know," She turned her head to where Hibiki and Miku were sitting with their other classmates. They were both laughing along with the rest of the table.</p><p>"I felt the need to be alone. Like I always am." She sighed as she turned back to the first-years. Kirika sensed her sadness and gave her a smile. "You don't have to be alone. We're here for you." She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Chris managed a smiled for them. "Thanks, guys." She said as she relaxed her shoulders and bit and sighed, feeling a little more <em>serene</em>.</p><p>The lunch break pretty much ended after that and everyone made it back to their homerooms. Classes went smoothly for the rest of the day, Hibiki getting teased by a teacher about something in between classes.</p><p>When the final bell rang and class was dismissed, Chris sling her bag over her shoulder and went to wait outside for Hibiki and Miku. She already found Kirika and Shirabe waiting for them, Kirika talking about a new classmate she had talked with earlier.</p><p>Hibiki and Miku walked out the door with Izuku and three others she hadn't met yet.</p><p>The brown-haired girl turned to her and smiled. "You must be Chris. It's nice to meet you. I'm Uraraka." She then turned to ger friends, smiling while pointing out each person. "This is Iida, Todoroki, Asui and Izuku."</p><p>A nervous smile made it's way to Chris' face. She held her hand up in an awkward attempt to return her greeting. "Uh, Hi?" What perfect way to introduce yourself. It was so stupid.</p><p>Hibiki burst out laughing and put her arm around Chris. Chris blushed at the contact and put her head down in attempt to hide her flustered state, meanwhile mumbling a 'what?'.</p><p>"Chris was always a shy person, though she'd hate to admit it. Sometimes, she lets anger get the best of her." Miku chuckled a bit followed by a shout of indignation from said person.</p><p>The tall male took one step foward, adjusting his glasses. "As you may have have heard from Uraraka, I'm Tenya Iida, class president." He was as stiff as a robot. Honestly it made her less nervous than she already was. She obviously had a hard time reaching out to other people.</p><p>
  <em>Chris.</em>
</p><p>Hibiki and Miku being the only ones who had tried to get to know her better. She was honestly thankful to them both. There was nothing she could do to repay them for the happiness they bought into her life.</p><p>"Chris, are you okay?" Miku shook her a bit. She jolted a bit before relaxing, a sheepish smile making way to her face.</p><p>"Nothing. Just remembering stuff. I'm not excactly great at making friends, though." She mumbled that last part, but even so, Uraraka had heard what she said.</p><p>"Don't worry! It'll be alright!" She beamed at the white-haired girl. Chris managed a small smile back at her. <em>Maybe it wouldn't be so hard.</em></p><p>"If you guys are done with this little meet-up, Can we go? I shouldn't even be here now."</p><p>Standing there in her short demeanor was none other than Elfnein, or rather Carol. She seemed a bit irritated, to say the least. She really wasn't one to be found in public places. She let out a rather irritable sigh, holding her glare on Hibiki's frame, who shrinked a few sizes.</p><p>"Carol, what are you doing here? How did you even get in without a pass?" Miku asked, adjusting her bag a bit.</p><p>Said blonde turned her eyes to the black-haired girl. "I'm pretty sure you just heard my reasoning for being here. Otherwise I wouldn't have come. As for your second question, I had a little help." Carol answered, back turned to start walking back.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll see text you later, then." Hibiki said as she turned to Izuku, giving him a smile. A faint blush dusted his cheeks immediately as he stammered out a 'sure!'. Hibiki giggled a bit before bidding goodbye to the rest of the group, and walking behind Chris, who was far ahead.</p><p>Miku laced her hand in hers, and she blsuhed at the contact, but relaxed a little. Today was suprisingly a peaceful day, she hoped for more days like this. Especially with spring around the corner. It would be more serene and a great distraction from their reasons for arriving to Musutafu.</p><p>This was one of the few times she felt at home.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hibiki absentmindedly kicked at a pebble lying on the pavement. It rolled out of the path and into the grass.</p><p>She was walking around the park, hands retreating back to her pockets after she finished lifting up her scarf. It was a breezy afternoon, patches of snow melting coating the ground.</p><p>She honestly had nothing to do at home. After she'd finished her homework, she'd decided to take a walk around the city. Her previous tour was cut short when the Noise had broke out a few weeks prior. After that, she'd been focused on school and finding the cane. <em>That wretched relic.</em> If it wasn't for this mission, she'd probably be hanging out with the others she left at the Lydian.</p><p>Speaking of which, she'd gotten a text from Kuriyo during lunch earlier. Finding a nearby bench, she sat down and pulled out her phone. Unlocking the device, she went over to her texts. It was a while since she'd talked to anyone outside of Musutafu. It made her feel homesick.</p><p>
  <em>Kuriyo at 12:17: Hey! Sorry if I'm bothering you. It's lunch time and this was the perfect to write to you. I know you had to go to Musutafu for a mission. I just wanted to check on you guys. I hope you're doing ok. I gotta say that Noise attacks haven't been frequent here in Tokyo. Despite being new fighters, we're doing well. Yumi and Shiori also say hello. I hope you get this soon.</em>
</p><p>Hibiki smiled at the memory of them being recruted by S.O.N.G.. They'd been suprised that Hibiki, Miku and Chris were all Candidates, but they took it well. S.O.N.G. need other people to take care of any problems in Tokyo and well they were choosen. They were given the Mechvaranus.</p><p>
  <em>Hibiki at 16:49: Sorry if i answered late. I was busy today. I glad to know you're handling the Noise well. We're actually doing okay. It might be different, but still has that home-y feel. Tell Shiori and Yumi I greet them back. Love from Hibiki!!</em>
</p><p>The response was almost immediate.</p><p><em>Kuriyo at 16:50:</em> [android.camera.3081.jpeg]</p><p>
  <em>Kuriyo at 16:50: Miss you guys so much!!</em>
</p><p>She'd sent them a picture of the three of them making snow angels. It was honestly cute. She remembered a rather high blanket of snow covering Tokyo when she'd left. <em>How she wished she was back home.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hibiki at 16:53: You're definetely having fun! But I gotta go. Text you later!!</em>
</p><p>She put her phone away not bothering to wait for Kuriyo's response. She knew she'd cry if she kept on thinking about home. She was a easy and sympathetic crier. But, right now, she couldn't. She was here for leisure, and nothing was gonna ruin that.</p><p>She stayed on the bench for a few moments, taking the time to admire the faint glow from the sun, as it sunk lower into the horizon, painting the sky with hues of orange, pink and dark blue.</p><p>She was reminded of the sunsets she would watch with Miku back in Tokyo. They would watch the sun disappear as the moon came up its place. They would watch the stars for endless hours on end.</p><p>
  <em>How much she missed home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Elfnein sat in the command room analysing the footage from the attack the weeks before. She knew she had to find who ever was behind this and stop them. But what if she didn't find anything. She had been doing this for about two hours already. She sighed as she played the footage once more, before she'd put it away.</p><p>However, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a blue flash on the screen She quickly but the video on playback and paused. It was a person, but she couldn't quite mke it out, even with an enhanced image. But, the fact they, whoever they were, had such unique blue eyes would make it easier to find them.</p><p>After her discovery, she called all the candidates to the command to show them her discovery.</p><p>"What is it? I was about to sleep." Chris complained with a cute rub of her eyes, lifting her blanket over shoulders. "I mean, we know you don't sleep but come on. Some of us have school." She added.</p><p>Elfnein shook her head dissaprovingly before sitting down in her seat. "I think I found a clue." She said as she bought up the footage of the battle. Pressing play, everyone quieted down and watched the video until the end.</p><p>"What?" Kirika asked after it ended.</p><p>Elfnein sighed as she skipped towards the end and played it again. She paused at the needed moment and pointed at the big screen.</p><p>"Do you see it now?" She asked as everyone looked at the screen.</p><p>"Yeah. It's a person. Were you able to make out who it was?" Shirabe asked.</p><p>Elfnein shook her head. "No, their hood was covering most of their face. But the fact we were able to make out their eye color is good enough. Not many people have such uniquely colored eyes."</p><p>"Well. I guess we have to be on lookout." Chris crossed her arms. "But what do we do if we find this person.?"</p><p>Elfnein shook her head. "I honestly don't know. But, I'll be informing Genjurou about this."</p><p>After that, Elfnein concluded the meeting and everyone went off to their room. Maria sat on her bed, clad in her pajamas, waiting for Tsubasa to finish her daily prayer.</p><p>When Tsubasa put her beads away, she walked into her shared bedroom and found Maria waiting.</p><p>"Were you waiting for me?" She asked the coral-haired woman anyways.</p><p>"Yes." Maria crossed her legs as she moved for Tsubasa to sit next to her. Tsubasa accepted gladly, sitting next to her as what could be described as really stiff. Maria was tempted was laugh, but she keeped her composure.</p><p>"So, what is it?" Tsubasa asked her.</p><p>Maria sighed. "Well, I was thinking about hosting a concert here. It's been a while since we've done one together. What do you think?"</p><p>Tsubasa tilted her head up a bit as she answered her. "It's a good idea, but don't think it would serve more than a distraction than anything else. Maria shook head with a grin. "Tsubasa, you seriously need to loosen up. You've just given me more reason to go ahead with this." She said as she put her hands on Tsubasa's shoulders.</p><p>Tsubasa fought the redness that dared to stain her cheeks. It was just simple contact, but she couldn't help it whenever Maria touched her. She didn't want to deal with all of these conflicting emotions. Emotions were the worst, especially for someone like her.</p><p>"Tsubasa?"</p><p>She barely caught Maria calling her name, hands reaching out to cover her face in embarrassment. "W-What?" She asked, voice slightly shakey.</p><p>"Your mind was somewhere else. You probably need some rest." Maria said as she removed her hands from Tsubasa's skin, still lingering for contact. Her lips curled into a slight pout as Maria stood up and walked to her own bed.</p><p>She climbed into her own bed and pulled the covers over her body. "Good night." She mummered before closing her eyes.</p><p>Tsubasa sighed softly before settling into her own bed. Flicking off the lamp on the nightstand, she welcome the veil of darkness that covered her embarrassment. Even though, She could hear Maria's light snores from the bed opposite her own. It didn't serve to simmer down on her flustered state.</p><p>
  <em>It safe to say that she didn't get any sleep that night.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you noticed, I changed the summary of the fic; means i changed the entire plot. So expect drama in the future. ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ O'RLY?</p><p>Thanks to those who left kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. (Even though I don't have time to answer said comments. Don't think i'll be able to.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>